1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an antenna device and a battery pack mounting structure for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the popularization of mobile communication terminals, a mobile communication terminal can provide not only a traditional communication function but also an electronic note function, a game or multimedia play function, and simple office work, banking, and shopping functions, and further enable still or moving picture photographing with a camera module mounted thereon.
A portable terminal having a communication function typically includes an antenna device and a battery pack. In consideration of portability, the antenna device is generally shaped to be built in the portable terminal. Miniaturization of the portable terminal can be easily accomplished by a folder-type portable terminal or a sliding-type portable terminal. However, with recent emphasis on the multimedia function of the portable terminal, the demand for a large-size screen is ever increasing. To guarantee a large-size screen and a portability at the same time, a bar-type portable terminal has been gaining its market share as it freely allow both input and output of characters on a touch screen.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a typical bar-type portable terminal 10 having a built-in antenna device, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view in which a rear surface of the portable terminal 10 shown in FIG. 1 is partially separated.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the typical bar-type portable terminal 10 is structured such that a display device 11 having a touch screen function is installed on a front surface, a video communication camera module 19 and a receiving unit (or earpiece) 15 are installed above the display device 11, and a keypad 17 and a transmitting unit 13 (or mouthpiece) are installed below the display device 11. The keypad 17 may be disposed on a side surface of the portable terminal 10 to secure a larger installation region of the display device 11.
An object photographing camera module 29 is installed on the rear surface of the portable terminal 10, and a removable battery pack 23 is provided from the rear surface of the portable terminal 10. After the battery pack 23 is mounted, a cover ember 21 for covering the battery pack 23 may be separately mounted. The object photographing camera module 29 is installed above a mounting region of the battery pack 23, and the cover member 21 may also cover a region where the object photographing camera module 29 is installed. Further, the cover member 23 may have an object photographing opening.
Under the mounting region of the battery pack 23, a built-in antenna device (not shown) and a microphone of the transmitting unit 13 are installed inside the portable terminal 10.
Since the transmitting unit 15, the video communication camera module 19, and the object photographing camera module 29 are installed above the mounting region of the battery pack 23 and the built-in antenna device and the microphone are installed under the mounting region of the battery pack 23, the battery pack 23 has to be mounted/removed while facing the rear surface of the portable terminal 10 as shown in FIG. 2.
Such a battery pack mounting structure exposes a boundary line with the cover member 21 on the rear surface of the portable terminal 10, thus deteriorating the appearance of the portable terminal 10. The rear surface of the portable terminal 10 may be entirely covered with the cover member 21, but in this case, the thickness of the portable terminal 10 would increase. That is, when the cover member 21 also covers the region where the camera module 29 is installed, in spite of minimization of outwardly exposed boundary lines between parts, the thickness of the portable terminal 10 also increases by the thickness of the cover member 21.